Our Wish
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A story about how Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke go through life with knowing the pain and loss in life. Some more than others. Together they will learn, live, laugh, cry, die and love. Dedicated to: Naruto kun, Sakura-sis, and Sasuke-bro.


**UchihaSkye here! This is dedicated to: isage naruto0, II LOVE SAKURA II, and hyuuga_sasuke_cloud. Best friends forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Pale sunlight rose from the Hyuuga heir's bedroom as she opened her window and looked outside.

It was barely dawn when Hinata Hyuuga woke from her sleep due to a nightmare.

In her nightmare she saw her mother…that in real life was dead…she died a long time ago when Hinata was a young child but she still remember her loving mother's face and the scent of her lavender presence.

She was in her mother's arms and her mother was singing her lullaby to her.

When her mother was alive she always sung that lullaby to her every night before she fell asleep.

She kept singing while I looked up at her with tears in my eyes…and then I screamed.

Her mother's face wasn't like it was supposed to be it was gashed and bleeding…just like when she died.

Hinata screamed again and then got out of her arms and started running.

She didn't know where she was running to all she knew was that she had to get away.

Then all of a sudden she saw her father shaking his head saying, "It's your fault, Hinata. It's your fault your mother died. Everything's your fault…and it always will be." Hinata stood frozen because of her father's terrible and unbelievably true scornful words.

"Its not my fault! I didn't do it! I didn't!" She started screaming in her nightmare then woke up gasping.

Since she had woken up from her nightmare and the rest of the Hyuuga household was fast asleep she stayed in her room thinking.

Knock! Knock! She looked up from her thoughts about what happened in her nightmare to the door where someone was knocking.

"Lady Hinata? May I come in?" An older girl's voice called from outside the doorway.

"Yes, Mitsu." Hinata answered as she walked over to meet her maid named Mitsu who opened the door and came in then closed it behind her.

Mitsu had been her personal maid for years and she very nice…her only down point was that she obsessed over clothes a little too much.

Mitsu made a pout face and asked "Are those the same night clothes from last week?"

Hinata looked down at her clothes and realized they were.

She'd worn them earlier, last Tuesday night and then they had gotten washed so she wore them again.

"Yes they are b-but-" Hinata was cut off.

"No buts about it Lady Hinata. There is no exception for you having these nightclothes for two years and they're still too big for you!" Mitsu scolded.

"I know I've had them for a while…and I know they're still too big for me but that's because these night clothes were my mother's." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh I see. Well enough talk about that carry on then as you were. But you'd better hurry up because your sensei is expecting you and your team for something today." And with that her maid, Mitsu left.

Hinata looked down again at her mother's nightclothes.

They weren't anything special just regular purple nightshirt and pants, but it was only one of the two things she owned of her mother's.

The other was a picture of her mother.

Hinata didn't have time to get it out though.

She went and got out her training clothes and changed.

Then she carefully folded up her mother's nightclothes and set them under her bed so no one would find them.

Her father, Hashi Hyuuga hated her keeping some of her mother's things.

He'd always hated her and she knew it.

Sometimes Hinata thought he only did it to make her afraid and he'd done a good job of that.

She was always afraid of him…even if it was just passing him by in the main hallway with her looking down at the floorboards.

She shook her head and blinked away the tears starting in her eyes and tried to focus on other things.

She made her bed…like her father wanted.

She did some of the laundry when Mitsu wasn't looking…like her father wanted.

She cleaned the kitchen when Mitsu also wasn't looking…like her father wanted.

She started walking towards the front door of the Hyuuga household but a hand came out in front of her quite suddenly.

She gasped and stopped and looked down, knowing fully whom it was.

Her father.

"Hinata." Her father said with no emotion.

"Yes father?" She said shyly as she looked up to his face.

"Whatever you do make sure you're not a burden to others around. If you are it could cost one of your teammates lives…or yours. And if that happens you will face the punishment. Do you understand?" He said while looking at her with strict eyes.

"Y-yes father." She answered in a quiet voice.

"Good. You are dismissed." He said and walked away.

But that's just the thing, father… I will be dismissed…no one will miss me or need me while I'm gone.

And with that thought she left and headed to the training grounds…but she was surprised to see who was there.

**And that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
